


soonyoung got an air horn (christmas)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Rated teen for swearing, although there is two (2) swear words, implied ot4 performance unit, lapslock, they're both in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: “wake up motherfuckers, it’s christmas!” soonyoung shouted.“i swear to god whoever bought soonyoung an air horn is going to get their neck fucking snapped!” jihoon yelled.





	soonyoung got an air horn (christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> bonus day (christmas): ot13
> 
> this is shorter than i wanted it to be and it's not really ot13 but i might actually write a sequel or rewrite this story at some point

chan buried his head further into minghao’s chest and covered his ears as the blaring sound of an air horn rang through the dorm - especially loud since the performance unit’s bedroom door was open. “wake up motherfuckers, it’s christmas!” soonyoung shouted.

another horn rang through the dorm, but was cut off abruptly by someone wrestling soonyoung to the floor. “i swear to god whoever bought soonyoung an air horn is going to get their neck fucking snapped!” jihoon yelled.

“give me my horn back,” soonyoung whined, another short blast going off. “jihoon it’s mine.”

“not anymore, i’ve confiscated it,” jihoon replied. silence followed - allowing chan to remove his hands from his ears - being briefly broken by the bedroom door closing and someone walking across the wooden floor and leaning on chan and minghao’s bed.

“jihoon confiscated my air horn,” soonyoung whispered, his breath dusting over the back of chan’s ear.

chan groaned. “i heard,” he muttered. “i’m pretty sure you woke up the entire dorm.”

soonyoung laughed and kissed behind chan’s ear. “probably,” he said. “merry christmas, love.”

chan mumbled back a ‘merry christmas’ and lifted up his head from minghao’s chest. minghao’s arms tightened around him and chan heard a slapping noise. “could you have been any louder?” minghao asked.

soonyoung snorted and leaned over chan to kiss minghao briefly on the forehead. “merry christmas to you too,” he said. “come on, everyone else is awake.”

“no thanks to you,” chan replied, rolling over and prying himself out of minghao’s arms as he sat up. he let himself be pulled out of bed and out the door by soonyoung. chan blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

chan noticed seungkwan and seokmin almost bouncing out of their seats on the couch, with mingyu in the middle trying - and failing - to hold them still. hansol was almost falling asleep where he was being carried on wonwoo’s back.

soonyoung’s loud footsteps drew everyone’s attention to them and chan was almost knocked over by the unexpected hug he received from junhui, who had been out of chan’s sight in the kitchen. chan yelped in surprise as junhui lifted him up off the floor. “come on channie!” junhui said excitedly. “be happy!”

chan couldn’t help but grin at junhui’s enthusiasm as the elder placed him back on the floor. “fine, fine,” he laughed. “only if you go wake up minghao.”

junhui held up his hands defensively. “and risk dying? on christmas? no thanks,” he said, receiving laughs from everyone in the room that was remotely awake enough to register what he was saying.

chan walked over to where wonwoo was standing and adjusting hansol’s weight on his back. “what time did you get up?” chan asked hansol, who shifted his head and looked at chan with half-lidded eyes.

“i don’t think he ever went to sleep,” wonwoo answered. “he was awake when ‘cheol went to sleep that’s for sure.”

chan laughed and poked hansol’s nose. “we might have to postpone presents because you’ll fall asleep before minghao drags himself out of bed.” hansol hummed in response, and chan wasn’t sure if he was actually paying attention.

the living room fell silent when a loud slam echoed through the door, followed by minghao yelling - presumably swearing - loudly in chinese, which made junhui laugh. “hold on!” junhui yelled, walking over to the performance unit’s bedroom and opening the door.

“oh my- what have you done?” junhui asked, walking in.

“what a wonderful start to christmas morning,” wonwoo said. chan nodded his head in agreement.

he definitely wasn’t going to forget this christmas, no matter if it goes well or if someone ends up dying.

<><><><>

after junhui and minghao walked out of the bedroom - where minghao had somehow managed to tangle himself in the blankets and fall on the floor - present unwrapping commenced.

chan decided that the room wouldn’t look much different if a bomb had gone off. it turns out that having thirteen people in one room unwrapping presents produced a lot of mess (and at least five bruises).

jeonghan had made cupcakes in replace of actual food and they lasted surprisingly long since hansol was immediately awake once jeonghan announced that the cupcakes existed and were ready.

now, after all was said and done and the ‘parents’ were cleaning up the scrap wrapping paper, chan was curled up on the floor between mingyu and wonwoo while playing pokémon on his ds.

mingyu pushed the ds down so that chan was face-to-face with him instead of the ds. “good day?” mingyu asked.

chan nodded in reply and smiled. “yeah, even if i got elbowed in the shoulder by someone,” he said, staring into mingyu’s eyes.

“okay, sorry about that,” mingyu said, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together.

the moment was ruined by someone pegging a ball of wrapping paper at chan’s head, followed immediately by hansol yelling ‘oh i am so sorry i meant to hit mingyu!’

mingyu turned around as far as he could without moving and threw the ball back at hansol. chan heard a satisfying thud as it hit hansol and then a less satisfying thud as something else hit the floor.

chan lifted up his head to look over mingyu and saw hansol standing there, his arms protection his face and one knee up. an empty box was on the floor next to him and the wrapping paper ball was beside hansol’s foot. hansol slowly put his foot back down and glared at mingyu. “what was that for?” he asked, picking the ball up and throwing it in the nearest makeshift bin.

“you know,” mingyu replied, turning back to his original position facing chan. chan laid his head back down on the floor and went back to his pokémon game.

wonwoo snorted behind chan, making him jump. chan turned around and followed wonwoo’s line of sight to the couch, where seokmin had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around a very much awake jihoon, who was glaring at wonwoo and chan. “shut up,” he muttered.

“we didn’t say anything,” wonwoo replied, although chan could see him grinning. giving up on continuing his pokémon game with no distractions, chan saved his game and closed his ds.

wonwoo turned to face him just as chan yawned. “tired, hey?” wonwoo asked, wrapping his arms around chan. chan nodded and shuffled closer to wonwoo’s chest. “probably because you went to bed at one in the morning and soonyoung woke you up at six.”

“you should go to sleep,” mingyu muttered.

“it’s like four in the afternoon,” chan replied, although he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea of falling asleep right then.

“so?” wonwoo said. “seokmin’s asleep with jihoon even though jihoon said he’d snap his neck because he bought soonyoung that air horn.”

chan didn’t really have it in himself to answer coherently, so he just hummed and closed his eyes. wonwoo laughed lowly and tightened his grip on chan. “sweet dreams, chan,” he said.

the conversations in the background soon became white noise for chan, and he slowly fell asleep between the warmth of wonwoo and mingyu, a small smile on his face and happy memories swimming around in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is late i had no wifi for the entire day, whoops :/
> 
> happy holidays and, to everyone who celebrates it, merry christmas!
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this series! i might be taking a little break because writing 13 stories in a row really drains the creative tank.


End file.
